User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 5 - Look At Me Now (2)
Main Plot - January (January is in her room applying makeup on. Her dad walks in.) Mr. Moreno: What's with the makup? January: Prepping for drama club. Mr. Moreno: Drama club? That's your thing now? January: Its something new. Mr. Moreno: Okay. Well you don't want to be late. (January hugs her dad.) January: I love you dad. (She leaves.) Subplot - Pheobe (Mrs. Washington, Ms. Rose and Hilda are at home.) Paris: How's dad? Hilda: Your father is the same as always. Another woman in his house but still loves me and you. Paris: He should at least try and act like he loves us. What about your brothers and sisters? Hilda: They've been the same. Pheobe: Well... Hilda: Don't you have work? Pheobe: Well, I can stay. It's not like Michael's gonna fire me. Paris: I insist you go to work. Pheobe: Whatever. (Mrs. Washington leaves.) Hilda: Yeesh. What's wrong with her? Main Plot - January (Jillian sees January at her locker.) Jillian: Are you okay? (She sees the fake bruises.) Jillian: Lindsay told me that you were beaten. January: Why do you care? I'm boring. Jillian: Do you have to take things personal? January: Not if you just watch your damn mouth. (January walks away.) Subplot - Pheobe (Mrs. Washington walks in the main office and sees Mr. Washington.) Michael: I thought you were taking the day off to hang with your sister and niece. Pheobe: Paris suggested I go to work instead of stay with them. Hilda is really starting to annoy me. Michael: Are you getting jealous? Pheobe: I wouldn't call it that. Michael: So? Pheobe: Why couldn't Dale come by? I preferred him better. Michael: Right... so he can rub in his poker wins? Pheobe: My brother just has a poker face and loves winning. Michael: Anyways. What are you going to do? Pheobe: Set the record straight, I guess. (Mrs. Washington goes into her office.) Main Plot - January (Jillian walks into her dad's office.) Michael: Hey Jill. Your mother just came in. Jillian: Dad, I need to talk to you. Michael: What for? Jillian: I may have offended a girl with a bad homelife. Michael: Who? Jillian: A sophomore. January Moreno. Michael: Okay. Anyhting I need to know about this situation? Jillian: I apparently insulted her photography club and it turns ou she just trying to be happy because she says she's being abused. Michael: Sounds bad. I'll handle this. Jillian: Thanks daddy. (Jillian walks out. Mr. Moreno walks in.) Pat: Hello. Michael: Hello. May I help you? Pat: I'm here to drop off my daughter's math assignment. She forgot it again. Michael: No problem. What's your daughter's name? Pat: January Moreno. (Mr. Washington looks at Mr. Moreno.) Michael: Mr. Moreno, are you in a hurry? Pat: No, why? Michael: You might want to stay here for a while. (Mr. Washington turns on the loud speaker.) Michael: January Moreno, please report to the main office. Subplot - Pheobe (Mrs. Washington is on the phone with Ms. Rose.) Pheobe: Bistro, tonight? Paris: No, thanks. Mom and I are shopping. Pheobe: Mind if I join? Paris: Um. (Mrs. Washington hangs up, angrily.) Pheobe: So much for a good weekend. (Meanwhile; Ms. Rose is with her mother.) Hilda: What's her deal? Paris: She's jealous because ever since you showed up, she and I haven't been hanging out like we usually do. Hilda: I'm only here for two weeks. Paris: Yeah. Main Plot - January (January walks into Mr. Washington's office. Her dad is sitting down.) January: What's going on? Mr. Washington: my daughter, Jillian, tells me that you have been troubled because she insulted you, notknowing that you are emotional enough from a bad homlife. January: Are you gonna believe that? Mr. Moreno: Is this just a rumor? January: Yes... it is. Mr. Washington: January, my daughter may be a loud mouth and a queen bee but she doesn't spread rumors. January: I... I wanted to impress people with my new photography club. Mr. Moreno: And? January: Jillian's friends liked it but Jillian herself called my club and me... boring, dull, weak. So I thought I would reverse that. Mr. Moreno: You told her and her friends that I abuse you?! January: It was only to shut them up! Mr. Moreno: Do you know how much trouble we could be in? I would be arrested and thrown in jail! You could be put into foster care. We would never see each other again. Is that what you want? January: No! Mr. Moreno: Then why, January? Why did you tell people something false and cruel? January: I guess it was just for attention. Mr. Washington: Ms. Moreno, you have detention. January: Fair enough. Mr. Moreno: And you're grounded. January: Darn. Subplot - Pheobe (Mrs. Washington walks in the house. Hilda is there.) Pheobe: Hey, sister. Hilda: Hey. Remember when we were kids? I use to be the sneaky one who get everyone in trouble? Pheobe: Yeah? Hilda: I'm not that little bitch anymore. Pheobe: Oh. Hilda: Really. I'm not. Pheobe: I know. It's okay. Hilda: Why were you upset? Pheobe: I guess, I missed Paris. But that doesn't mean I didn't miss you. Hilda: You're not mad? Pheobe: I thought about it. I should be more chilled. Hilda: Leave the labeling to me. And let's hang out like we were teen sisters again. Pheobe: You got it. (They hug.) Category:Blog posts